What Lead To Detention
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: This is my take on the breakdown of the events that took place that lead to everyone going to detention Rated T for drug use and adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N (There is drug use and adult oriented themes all throughout this story)  
**_

 _ **Brian**_

 _ **The Night Before**_

Brian sat on the couch with his hands folded together and buried deep into his lap. He was looking at the floor disappointed and very irritated. Though he didn't show his irritation. Ever so often he would glance up to look at his mom while she yelled and screamed at him. He grew angrier when he would see his dad just standing still not saying anything while he watched his wife yell at his son. Even his sister was laughing and making fun of him.

"Look at me Brian Ralph Johnson!" his mother screamed and he glanced up at her.

"How is this acceptable?"

"Um... I...," he tried to answer.

"It's not acceptable. You are a strait A student. You do not get anything less than an A-! The fact you got an F! An F! In shop no less! Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" she asked.

Brian just nodded. He knew that his mom was not interested in answers.

"I can't believe you Brian! You had better be ashamed of yourself! Get out of my site!"she screamed.

Brian got up and went outside with his head sunk in shame. He reflected on everything his mother had just told him. He couldn't believe that his own mother had just degraded hm like she did over an F. Especially when it was in a class that did not really matter either way. He went behind the garage, pressed his back against the wall and began to cry.

For the better part of an hour he cried. He felt that he wasn't good enough for his family. He felt he wasn't good enough for anything anymore. All because of a lousy grade. He could not believe that he lost the respect of his family over a grade.

After he composed himself he snuck into the garage. He wasn't supposed to be in there unless his dad was in there because that's where Mr. Johnson kept his projects for his job. Brian went to right side of the garage door and checked to see that the coast was clear. He pulled out a blue shoe box from behind the stack of bricks. He then snuck off to his old tree house. He could no longer cope with the stress, pressure or degrading remarks his mother had made to him.

He saw no lights on in the rooms facing the tree house. He knew the coast was still clear. He opened the shoe box and looked at the joints, clips and lighters. His cousin told him that this would help when it all became too much. Normally he wouldn't even consider drugs. But he could no longer take it and caved in.

A half hour later, Brian was feeling relaxed but paranoid. However,his thoughts and feelings had mellowed. When he went back to the garage to hide the box again, he looked at his dad's boat. He saw something that, in his mind, was the answer to everything. It was the flare gun for the boat.

"That's it. I know what to do now. I didn't think that stuff could help be so clear," he said out loud to himself.

He took the flare gun and tucked it into his pants. He snuck back inside then went to his room. He stuck the flare gun into his backpack along with his homework. He looked around his room to see that his mom took his comic books and science fiction books out of his room. He stuffed his report card into his back with the flare gun. He wrote a note that said he was ending it at the place that caused him all his grief, school.

"Fuckin' elephant. Fuckin' school. I can't do this anymore. Tomorrow it's over," he told himself again.

He sat at his desk for the remainder of the night and did not sleep. He only finished his plan. He would do it in the shop at lunch. He felt it was poetic. He cried a little bit but told himself it had to be done. Because the smart kids, couldn't be perfect or smart all the time. He just waited for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Andrew**_

 _ **The Day He Was Sent**_

"Andrew, today needs to be the day," his dad said.

Andy rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. His dad had been ranting and raving for a some time while driving him to school. Andy wished more than ever on this day that his dad had not needed the truck. At this moment he was really wanting to be alone and driving to school. Eventually his dad hit him on the shoulder.

"Are you even listening to me?" his dad asked with irritation.

"Yes," he answered drawn out and annoyed.

"Seriously Andrew. You need to open up and let loose. Find the right target and let into him. Don't let the rest of the team think you're a pansy. Do you hear me?" his dad interrogated.

"Alright!" Andy snapped

When they pulled up, Andy saw the school burnout walking by in a flannel shirt, gray coat and aviators. He looked in a different direction to avoid making eye contact. He then rolled his eyes when he saw his dad staring at him. He knew he was about to be pissed at his dad real bad. He wasn't disappointed. His dad pointed at the burnout.

"You see that guy right there with the aviators?" he asked.

"Yea. That's Bender. What about him?" Andy replied.

"Guarantee he lets loose. Be more like him. Let loose harder than that guy does. Be better than the burn out. Guaranteed that's why no one messes with him. Because he'll nail them and make them regret it."

Andy just slammed the door to the truck and walked away. He quickly passed by Bender and ignored the comment Bender made as he went off to class. The rest of the day he sat through his classes. It got to a point that he talked his teachers into excusing him from his last two classes. He spent that time in the weight room with his fathers words still consuming his thoughts.

He went to his locker at the end of the day. When he left his locker, he bumped the red haired nerd from his algebra class. Andy glared at him and then knocked his books out of his hand. Suddenly a shorter, slightly husky and hairy kid stepped over and looked Andy in the eye. Andy just glared back.

"What's with you Andy? It was an accident?" he asked.

"But out Larry! Just leave me alone alright?" Andy yelled at him and continued on as other students began to point and laugh and talk amongst themselves.

On top of everything else, now he was angry that Larry Lester had stepped up to him and embarrassed him in front of everyone. As he walked to wrestling practice, he could only think of now of how to preserve his reputation. With too much running through his head, he threw his duffel bag on the floor before he sat down. Now to make matters worse, his knee was beginning to hurt. The pain caused by an injury he received freshman year while wrestling against their rivals, Nelson High School.

Andy changed into his singlet and then got his athletic tape from his locker. He was still reflecting on the things his dad had told him that morning. The me he reflected on it, the more aggressively and roughly he taped his knee. Before long, he was finished and breathing hard in anger. He noticed the other guys in the locker room turning away and others sniggering. Which meant that Larry was changing. Andy looked over at Larry and the embarrassment returned. Suddenly he lunged.

All of the emotions he had felt all day came out. In a rage of red and black. His awareness was gone. All he knew at that moment was that he was beginning to feel better because he was unleashing all of his emotions and his fathers voice was silencing. Suddenly everything was clearing up and all of the other jocks were cheering.

He looked down to see Larry Lester screaming and crying. Andy discovered he was still holding the roll of tape and had taped Larry's buns together. When the realization of what he did hit him, he instantly felt shame and regret. When the coaches pulled him off, he put up no resistance.  
"Clark! What the Hell's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry Larry!"

When the locker room cleared out, Andy stayed behind to try and help. The coaches instead made him watch while they had no choice but to take their time taking off the tape while Larry had no choice but to lay there and cry and scream. He began to cry himself when they got to the final layers and Larry's hair began ripping off with the tape. Then some of Larry's skin came off on the tape too. Andy's heart was further wrenched when Larry began to tearfully plead with the coaches to not call and tell his parents what happened.

"We won't tell them Larry," the coach answered and turned to Andy, "Clark I hope you're happy. Now either Larry gets to tell his parents, or you do. You better deliver next weekend to stay on the team after this."

Andy had, no answer


End file.
